Last Friday Night
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: Drabble Song Fic based on Last Friday Night. What happened last night and why did Bella wake up in bed with thee Alice Cullen? AH AU  Not based on Bellice but Bellice is mentioned.  COMPLETE.


Having writers block and I thought it would be best to do a one shot instead of a full blown story. Can't go back should be updated tomorrow. This is a Drabble songfic based off of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry if you haven't heard it then you must!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING familiar. Not the song not the characters. NOTHING!

BPOV

Shit, my head hurt like fuck! What happened? I cracked my eyes opened and peered around, confused about my surroundings. After getting used to the lighting I saw I was in my room which was surprisingly trashed. My bed was collapsed, my curtains were knocked to the floor, and the clothes in my closet were on the floor with people asleep on top of them.

I started to get up but almost screamed when I felt an arm around my waist. Who the fuck is in my bed? I turned to see Alice Cullen party queen looking like shit with her shirt off.. What the fuck happened?

I threw my blankets off of me to see glitter float every where which could only mean fag boy fairy queen Edward was here.

I slowly got out of bed not to disturb Alice and tripped over Edward who was spooning a pink flamingo. Guess his boy Jasper didn't show. I stretched and yawned then preceded to gag when I smelt alcohol on my breath and lots of it. Who in the hell got me to drink? I heard a little giggle from thee sleeping Alice. I sighed at the display, must of been her.

I headed downstairs to assess the damage from the party I had totally forgot about. The couch pillows were on the ground covered in more sleeping people. I glanced out the window and saw a DJ passed out in the yard surrounded by Jack Daniels and more people, people I didn't even know.

I walked past the mirror in the living room and was shocked. Who in the hell got me into a dress? I actually look kind of good even if it was an obnoxious pink with tear marks that gave me too much cleavage. After looking over myself I noted a mark on my neck. Is that a hickie or a bruise? I found my answer when I saw Emmett's laptop covered in pictures of Alice attacking my neck while I was drinking a Coolers.

I clicked the task manager to see Emmett had posted these to Myspace. Fucking idiot! I'm screwed! After scrolling through more pictures on Myspace I didn't care about being in trouble because even though it's a blacked out blur I'm pretty sure it ruled. I clicked the video tab and saw a video of me and Alice grinding on each other on top of the tables outside spilling our drinks but laughing profusely. My jaw dropped when I saw that she kissed me. HOW DID I FORGET THEE ALICE CULLEN KISSING ME? I'm surprised she even talked to me thee outcast.

I scrolled down to another video showing a whole bunch of people including Alice and I streaking in the park. Holy shit fuck! Alice is so hot! I must of been drunk as hell to be the first person who climbed a fence to jump in Mike Newton's pool who I know wasn't invited because he was staring at me through his window.

So far drinking under age, indecent exposure, and trespassing Charlie is going to kill me and not just because he's a father. Yeah I think we broke the law. As I was trying to connect the dots a beeping in the distance caught my attention. I walked outside to my car and got my phone.

"Uh Hello?"

I almost died when I heard respond.

"I need to talk to you about your job. Can you come in today?"

He knows I streaked! I hung up because I definitely didn't know what to tell my boss. I kicked my truck angrily when I saw a yellow boot on the front wheel. My phone rang again.

"Hello?"

I was not in the mood for talking.

"Um Bells. I'm sorry but I have to arrest you for indecent exposure because you have a warrant out. Can you explain what the hell you were doing?"

I screamed and threw my phone at the ground. Warrant's out for my arrest! I kissed Alice fucking Cullen, got drunk, streaked and I can't remember shit! My internal rant was cut off when I heard a soft voice.

"Bella thanks for letting me have a party here."

I turned to see Alice smiling guilty. Aw fuck it! I crashed my lips against hers. Shit if I'm getting arrested I ought to remember something.

000000000000

A/N: So your thoughts? Any recommendations on a song I should a song fic on? Did you like it? Review. 


End file.
